koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hanbei Takenaka/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Hanbei Takenaka. Samurai Warriors 3 *"I may not look like a warrior, but I make up for it, somehow." *"We've still got a long way to go." *"I think the end is finally near." *"Okay, here I go!" *"I'm ready for anything!" *"That should do it!" *"Are you ready? Watch and learn. How about that?!" *"Whew, this is getting tiring." *"How many of you guys are there?!' *"I have little interest in being the mightiest in the land." *"Why'd you have to get in my way?" *"This is war. No hard feelings, right?" *"I must say, that was a most impressive victory!" *"I hope everybody saw me out there. I was magnificent!" *"Finally! Now I can go and get some much earned rest!" *"Phew. I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Warriors Orochi 3 *"We cannot pretend to feign ignorance of what is to come." *"Wrap it up! Victory is ours." *"Like Sun Tzu said, all warfare is based on deception. Now, it's time to march!" *"Well, I did my part today. It's time to go home and go to sleep." *"That was too easy! I think I might've done a little too well!" *"Here, I want you to have this! I hope you'll think of me when you use it!" *"Wow, that was pretty good!" *"I guess I asked too much of you." *"I defeated a lot of enemy officers in the previous battle. Of course, that was my plan from the start." *"I'm so bored... I haven't been in any battles lately. Please, take me with you next time!" *"I've been keeping busy on the battlefield lately. If I'm going to die, I'd rather be out there than here in the camp." *"Ahaha! This is an enjoyable party. It's almost as if time is standing still while we engage in our revelry." *"This is war! No hard feelings, right?" *"Greatest Strategist in the World has a nice ring to it!" *"Yes, you truly are the greatest out there." *"You are without peer, Lord Kanbei. I already knew that, though." *"Deng Ai, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms in my book, Jia Xu!" *"Zhuge Liang, you're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms! The original is always the best!" *"Uh-oh, it looks like I'm destined for an early grave..." *"No way! Two all-knowing Hanbeis? I'll make sure people call you Crybaby Hanbei!" *"You're really something, aren't you?!" *"Very good!" *"Thank you for your assistance." *"Wow, you saved me." *"Please... Please spare me..." *"Retreat! Retreat!" *"Merciless as ever, Lord Kanbei." *"Could it be that you're here to save me?!" *"Good work, Deng Ai!" *"Thank you, Deng Ai!" *"I like your style, Jia Xu!" *"Heh, so Jia Xu came to save me." *"You're incredible, Zhuge Liang!" *"Wow, it's the real Zhuge Liang!" *"You're really good. I have to show you some respect." *"Yes, very good! I knew you had it in you!" *"Thank you for the reinforcements. You're so dependable!" *"Wow, you saved me. You don't care if I ask you for more favors later, do you?" *"Please... Please spare me... Heh, not that you're the type to fall for such tricks." *"Retreat! Retreat! We don't stand a chance!" *"Merciless as ever, Lord Kanbei. I understand why you do what you do, though." *"Could it really be that you're helping me?! I'm so happy I could almost cry!" *"Good work, Deng Ai! Keep doing your duty!" *"Thanks Deng Ai! It's good to have a big guy like you on my side!" *"I like your style, Jia Xu! You understand the pleasure of winning with cunning." *"Heh, so Jia Xu came to save me. No one would've expected it - except for me, that is." *"You're incredible, Zhuge Liang. This'll be a very tough act to follow..." *"Whoa, it's the real Zhuge Liang! How about helping your successor!" *"Oho, an unexpected move! You're better than I thought!" *"Heheh, you did it! You look so cute when you think hard." *"Thanks for all the help. I don't know what I would have done without you." *"You're here. I knew you had a kind heart." *"This won't be easy. You know all my secrets..." *"Urgh... Heheh, I'm okay, I'm okay. See you next time." *"You don't have to do it all alone, Lord Kanbei! I'm here too, remember?" *"I knew you would come to help. You're a nice guy inside, Lord Kanbei." *"Fate determines our abilities for better or worse. You just need to learn to express yourself." *"You weren't ignoring me, were you? You don't know how much you could have lost." *"Good. I like your way of winning things." *"Hmph, I'd be happier I didn't think you were helping for some calculated gain, but oh well." *"You are the genuine article! My efforts pale in comparison to yours!" *"I had anticipated that you would come, Zhuge Liang... Sorry, I just wanted to try saying that." *"Do you really think you can crack my brilliant strategies?" *"Wow. You're better than I expected." *"It's about time I used my finishing move." *"Hehehe... I know all your weaknesses, Master Kanbei." *"Your main weakness is... your kindness..." *"Aww, look how serious you are. Very well, I'll amuse you for a bit longer." *"Go easy on me, will you?" *"You are always so serious! You don't have to hit me so hard, you know..." *"Getting tougher, isn't it? I haven't even started fighting for real yet!" *"Oh? So my next opponent is the most sinister of all the strategists?" *"Your attacks seem to penetrate my every weakness..." *"Alright, now it's time to get serious. I'm not fond of taking a beating like this." *"I will do my best to prove myself as a worthy opponent." *"So this is the power of the Sleeping Dragon... I thought you just liked to nap!" *"I knew this would be a tough battle. All part of my plan! Now it's time for my counter strategy!" *"Hmph, I knew you'd try to start a fight." *"Are you mad because people consider me to be the true successor to Zhuge Liang?" *"I think it is about time for your nap." *"Hey... Are you saying I'm just a child?" *"What? I have to prove it to his wife as well?" *"It seems my reputation precedes me." *"Are you here to give me another massage?" *"Don't look so sad... I'm not going anywhere." Warriors Orochi 4 *"War's all about deception, you see!" *"You're really something special, Sun Jian." *"Let's finish this off quickly, so I can squeeze in a nap." *"Come on, Xiahou Ba, let's show everyone how real men do things." *"Yes, I went training. As hard as I could. I wanted to get back to the battle lines as quickly as possible, after all, because I want to die in battle." *"Uwah, that wasn't very fair! No one told me I'd be training with such powerhouses! I got worked to the bone, seriously!" Pokémon Conquest *"Let's do this before I fall asleep." *"Your luck has just run out." *"Okay, then! Let's make a move!" *"Yeah, I wanna sleep too..." *"Still can't move? Come on!" *"Let's finish this one off." *"Uh-oh! This isn't looking so hot..." *"(Pokémon), (Attack)!" *"Use my (Item)!" *"Fact is, I'm a genius!" *"Yup! I formed a link! C'mon, (Pokémon) - let's go!" *"What?! You're not scared of me, are you?" *"Hey, (Pokémon), I've been thinking. The thing about battles is... They'd be a lot better if you could win them in your sleep, don't you think?" *"Argh! I knew I should have stayed in bed today..." *"Why would that happen...?" *"You know, I find you intriguing. I could learn something from you." *"Well, everyone knew before we started that I was gonna win, right?" *"I'm busy too, you know. I don't have time to waste doing this." *"Right, then! Let's wrap this up quickly, shall we?" *"Off, off, off we go!" *"I didn't really mean for it to last this long... Still! Let's bring it to a close. We can't be wasting our time on this kind of thing..." *"You don't have to look quite so desperate. I'll join you." *"I do kinda like sleeping all day every day, but even that gets boring after a while..." *"Come to think of it, I haven't really seen much of the battlefield recently." *"Hey, sorry, but... I think it's time I left." *"Okay, I got you! See ya!" *"So, the thing is... I'd kinda like to go on a training trip to help me strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). Can I? Please?" *"I'd still like to try meeting lots of different kinds of Pokémon, you know... Am I allowed to take a little trip?" *"Thank you very much! Right, I'll set off straightaway!" *"I'm not allowed to? Hmm, that's a real shame." *"I'm back! That was a pretty good trip! And my bond with (Pokémon) grew a lot stronger!" *"I'm back! That was a pretty great trip! And I was lucky enough to meet (Pokémon)!" *"Hmm, I'm not feeling too good... Am I catching a cold? Some medicine would be good right about now." *"Hmm, I'm not feeling too good... I must have caught that cold from the other kingdom. Some medicine would be good right about now." *"It must be hay fever... It's times like these when you need hayfever pills!" *"Wow, it's super hot! But (Pokémon) seems to be going strong!" *"I'm totally fr-freezing! But (Pokémon) looks happy enough!" *"Whoa, it seems like the rain has picked (Pokémon)'s spirits up!" *"Hey, isn't this a great chance to buy some items that'll come in handy in the future?" *"Speak of the devil... Isn't this the girl?" *"(Pokémon)... There's something about you that's a little bit different from other Pokémon I've met. D'ya get me? I feel as though I'd be way more energetic if you were around, (Pokémon)! Probably. Anyway, let's be friends!" *"Now I sense an even greater power than we had before, (Pokémon). You feel it too, right?" *"Let's stay friends, (Pokémon)!" *"Yeah, that's right... Where has that (Pokémon) got to, I wonder?" *"Hey! I was worried about you! It's good to have you back. What? This is for me?" *"Huh? What's going on with my (Pokémon)?" *"Hey, I thought so! Yeah, you look pretty good like that!" *"I'm so sorry... I know that doesn't make anything better." *"Hey, we're getting to know quite a few people now! Let's try and find some more allies, eh, (Pokémon)? Without trying too hard, of course." *"Heey, we've got quite a big group of allies now! The Pokémon seem to like that!" *"Wow, congratulations! So, our number of allies has now reached 50! The Pokémon seem super happy to have all these friends as well!" *"Hey, that looks fun! Let's go take a look, (Pokémon)!" *"Know what? I'd like to let people from other kingdoms see a bit of this!" *"Hey! Wouldn't this be a good time to scout for Warriors from other kingdoms? Let's go look, (Pokémon)!" *"This could be a good chance, you know! Well, there's no harm in trying, anyway." *"What a blow! We first have to be able to get to (Kingdom) in order to link with that kind of Pokémon." *"Wow, it's kinda lively over there!" *"Hey, this is kinda cool! I suddenly feel like this year could turn out good for me. Don't you reckon, (Pokémon)?" *"Hey, they understand how much we care about 'em! The Pokémon seem cheery too!" *"Cripes! Everyone is cheesed off... Even the Pokémon look glum." *"Why?! Why did this happen?! Well, guess we've no choice but to get 'em back! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Hmm? I usually prefer thinking over fighting, but whatever!" *"Well, yeah. Naturally." *"Well, this is an honor! Really!" *"That's really made my day! Yours too, right, (Pokémon)?" *"What should I do for you?" *"Yup! I can handle that!" *"Okay, okay - I got it already!" *"Phew! Now I can relax for a bit." *"Right, let's get going, (Pokémon)!" *"Which'll it be, (Pokémon)?" *"Right! What's it to be?" *"Okay! Let's get cracking!" *"Yup!" *"Nice!" *"Hey, good one!" *"Aargh..." *"Oh no..." *"Ugh!" *"Right! What's it to be?" *"There's a lot of junk about... It's kinda getting in the way, don't you think?" *"Hey, that's pretty good!" *"Okay, so... I just push this button, yeah?" *"Wh-What? There's some weird strength welling up in me..." *"Wow... It's like I've reached a new level! I like it!" *"Good work, everyone! I'm pretty impressed by your performance, and so I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of this army." *"Everyone! I really hope you carry on giving this army all you've got!" *"Wow, (Leader)'s army's sure got bigger... Big enough to stamp out, I'd say!" *"Oh dear... Things just never go right, do they?" Category:Quotes